And They Say That a Hero Can Save Us
by SparkleMoonBunny
Summary: When Harry falls Draco must take over.... ~Chapter two up!~
1. Default Chapter

It is my pleasure to present my 8th And They Say That A Hero Can Save Us. Its going to be pretty long but I really do plan on getting it done but never fear I'll still finish the story Getting to Know You. Please review! ~Sparklemoonbunny  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling to you? I don't own the characters or the song Hero.  
  
  
And They Say That a Hero Can Save Us  
By Sparklemoonbunny  
  
Someone told me,  
That love would all save us  
But how can that be,  
Look what Love gave us  
  
A world full of killing,  
And blood spilling  
That world never came  
  
And they say,  
That a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
  
~Chad Kroeger, Hero  
  
Do you really want to know my story? It may seem all glamorous on the outside but it really isn't. I used to be a normal kid before this all occurred. I didn't care about risking my neck for other people just for the sake of doing what's right. Before this all came about, I only looked out for one person. Draco. No one else mattered. But then he fell and I had to take over. I didn't choose to take the job but rather the job chose me.  
  
  
"It's happened! It's finally happened!" screamed Neville Longbottom as he ran into the Great Hall during dinner.  
Students from every table turned their heads in bewilderment watching as Neville broke out into a hysterical fit. Tears streamed down his round face and he curled up into a ball on the stone floors. Bits of snowy ice crystals still clung to his cloak.  
Hermione Granger ran up to Neville and kneeled besides him placing her arm around his shoulder.  
"Neville, tell me what's happened," she asked with concern.  
The round-faced boy sniffed and buried his head in his gloved hands sobbing even harder.  
"Harry's been...he's..been..hit!" he cried out.  
The hall grew silent and terror rose in each of the students eyes.  
"Harry! Oh my God! How? Who was it? Is he okay? Where is now?" Hermione sputtered.  
"He's in the hospital wing now. He's unconscious and in a kind of a coma. Dumbledore believes he was attacked by a Death Eater as he was on his way to Hogsmeade." explained Neville through his tears.  
Hermione quickly got up and raced out the hall in the direction to the hospital wing leaving the rest of the students chatting nervously with each other.  
"Now that Potter's been targeted, God have mercy on our souls," Seamus said watching Neville still crying.  
Down in the Slytherin common rooms, Draco Malfoy awoke to the happy chattering of his fellow housemates. They were all awake and discussing the news that they heard at dinner.  
"Can you believe it? He's finally down!"  
"The Death Eaters shall once again have power!"  
"Down with Muggles and Mudbloods!"  
Draco rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had skipped dinner and went back to the Slytherin chambers for some rest since he was feeling too well earlier in the day. But now was filled with noisy chatter and excitement that he had never heard in his 6 years here at Hogwarts.  
"What's going on? Who's fell and what does Death Eaters and Mudbloods have to with anything?" Draco asked the room.  
People smirked and a hush fell over the room. Pansy Parkinson laughed and walked over to Draco.  
"Haven't you heard? Potter's been hit! He has fallen and now the Dark Lord can return!" she exclaimed. "This a time to celebrate!"  
The room gave a cheer and people went back to chatting amongst themselves.  
Malfoy's mouth fell agape and he grabbed Pansy's shoulder.  
"Potter? Harry Potter? He's been hit? When?" the sixteen-year-old asked in shock.  
Pansy gave the blond a quizzical look.   
"What do you care? You hate Potter. He's been you're enemy since your both were eleven."  
Draco shrugged, "Of coarse I hate him! I just was wondering that's all. I have been sleeping you know."  
Pansy's face softened and she reddened with embarrassment.  
"Oh sorry, I forgot. He was called to Hogsmeade for something and as he was walking a Death Eater attacked him on the road. Supposedly, Harry tried to fight him off but the Death Eater was too strong for him. When Potter was found along side of a road, he was covered in blood and knocked out. No one knows who the attacker was," Pansy confided.  
"How do they know it was a Death Eater?" Draco asked.  
"They found the Dark Mark drawn in the dirt," replied Pansy.  
She then smiled and went back to chatting leaving Draco in his thoughts.  
It wasn't as if he totally hated Harry. Maybe sometimes the golden boy drove Malfoy insane with his constant saintliness but he most certainly didn't want to see him almost killed. Malfoy also didn't really support the Dark Arts any more. True the stuff seemed interesting when he was younger but now that he was older the whole killing people because of their decent thing seemed stupid and crazy.  
While Draco was considering this the common room chamber door slammed open with aloud crash and inside walked in Professor Snape. Silence entered the room and all eyes were locked on Snape.  
"I have come to notify you that you all are to remain in your dormitory and not leave for any reason till you receive word that you may. Anyone failing to do so will get a detention and loose 50 points," Snape said sternly.  
His coal black eyes scanned the room till they fell upon Draco. He shook his shoulder black hair out of his face and called pointed to the silver-eyed boy.  
"Also, Mister Malfoy you have been summoned to the hospital wing by the head master. He wishes to speak with you," Snape said coolly.   
Upon that, Draco approached Snape and followed him out the room and to the hospital wing.  
"Thank you for getting him, Severus," Professor Dumbledore said, and gestured for Draco to have a seat beside the four other students there.  
Professor Snape nodded and left the room. Dumbledore then cleared his throat and pulled up his spectacles.  
"Prefects, the reason I called you all here tonight is due to the events in the past 3 hours. Now that Mister Potter has been attacked there's no promise that there won't be another attack. It will be your duty along with our Head Boy and Girl's to make sure the people in your house and anyone for that matter does not put themselves at risk," Dumbledore insisted.  
The prefects nodded in agreement. Draco could help notice that the Gryffindor prefect, Hermione, had tears streaming down her face.  
"Starting tomorrow, your will lead your houses down to the Great Hall for meals and make sure no one leaves the dormitories at night. I understand the pressure I put on you all but until this matter is taken care of we need all the help we can get. Do you all understand?" asked the head master.  
When each of the prefects agreed they were dismissed off to bed except for Draco.  
"Mister Malfoy, if I could have a word with you?" spoke Dumbledore.  
"Certainly Professor. What is it?" asked the Slytherin.  
The old wizard beckoned for Draco to follow him into another part of the hospital wing Malfoy had never seen before. There were old hospital beds here and there and a strong sterile scent that one usually finds in some place like an emergency room. Dumbledore then stopped at dark brown Oak door and turned the knob to enter it. Inside the room was magical medical equipment that beeped and buzzed. The curtain was drawn closed and a single oil lamp glowed dimly on one of the nightstands beside the bed. Then there was Potter.  
Harry lay on the bed with eyes shut and tubes sticking from seemed to be everywhere. His once unmarked face now had massive black and blue bruises on it and his arm was in thick cast. Harry's breathing seemed labored and dried blood adorned his chapped lips.  
Draco stared in awe at his rival. Never had he thought he'd live to see the day when the Boy Who Lived had fallen to evil. The once liveliness Harry possessed was now replaced by a weakened state.  
"It's a shame that this had to happen to him," Dumbledore said quietly.  
Draco nodded and turned to face the professor.  
"He will improve?" the blond asked.  
Dumbledore nodded, "Harry has always been a fighter. I don't expect him to give up that easily. But who knows how long it'll take for him to gain his strength back."  
Malfoy picked up Harry's glasses from the nightstand and inspected them. He then dropped down in a chair besides the bed.  
"So what did you want to talk about with me?" asked Draco still fiddling with the glasses.  
Dumbledore walked towards the window and peered out of it.  
"To be quite truthful, you know that Voldemort is growing stronger as we speak. This hit on Mister Potter is only his followers way of showing that they soon will make more killings. With Harry out of the way, they believe they have overcome one obstacle in their path," spoke Dumbledore.  
"But they didn't actually kill him. So they sort of failed," Draco reasoned.  
Dumbledore bent slightly and stared hard out the window.  
"They didn't plan on killing him, Draco. They just wanted to warn us of what they are capable of doing."  
Malfoy said nothing and placed Harry's glasses on the table. He then got out of his chair and paced the room.  
"So what do I have to do with all this?" the prefect asked.  
Professor Dumbledore turned and faced Draco.  
"The reason I want to speak with you, Draco is because your help is needed. It is common knowledge that your father was once in Voldemort's Inner Circle. Lucius makes known his hatred of muggles and half breeds. You being his son, would also know naturally of what goes on behind closed doors."  
Draco opened his mouth to object but Dumbledore continued.  
"I understand you have changed and am pleased to hear that but I need you to do something of great danger and importance for me. You Draco are the only one who can find out what we need to know to put an end to the Dark Lord. With Harry hurt you are the last hope for the righteous side. Draco, I need you to stop Lord Voldemort. I understand it will be hard and what I impose on your sounds frightening but you possess the talents we need. What I need to know is will you take that risk?"  
Malfoy's eyes grew wide and he stared in disbelief at Dumbledore. He was asking him to put his self at risk for the sake of good! Knowing Voldemort could easily kill him or do worse to him, Dumbledore felt he, Draco Malfoy could handle this job.  
"I could be killed! Do you know what Voldemort does to spies? Look at the Longbottoms! My father told me of their fate! They were tortured till they were driven mad! The same could happen to me!" exclaimed the grey eye boy.  
"I understand your concern about your well being but you are the only one who can handle this," insisted Dumbledore.  
"Well what about Granger or Weasley? They-  
" Mr.Weasley wouldn't be able to face a Death Eater with such a collected composure and Ms. Granger has a natural goodness to her that Death Eaters can't stand. You're the only one who can easily act bad when needed and still have the bravery to face a challenge. Not to mention your among the school's brightest pupils." The wizard spoke in a hushed tone.  
Draco turned and walked over to the side of Harry's bed looking at him. It was amazing how he met this challenge without batting an eyelash. He made things look so easy and yet they really weren't.  
Will I be able to meet this challenge too, wondered Draco. He looked at Harry's as though he were seeing him for the first time.  
Malfoy then faced Dumbledore and shook his head.  
"Professor, I can't promise you I will stop Voldemort or help you greatly but, I do promise I will try and help."  
  
Malfoy's doing good for once? Whoa! Please send your flames, suggestions, comments, praises, concern, or money to EternalSailorMoon525@sailormoon.com   
Love, Me 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again! I can't believe that only one person reviewed! Its funny how when you make a mistake in one of your stories everybody chimes in with their opinions but when you type rather good everyone has nothing to say. Any way, review my story or I'll hex you're face off! (Just joking...a little bit.) Please read and review or I'll cry. ~Sparklemoonbunny  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sometimes it feels like   
The world's on my shoulder  
Everyone's leaning on me  
Sometimes it feels like  
The world's almost over  
But then she comes   
Back to me  
~Eminem "Hallie's Song"  
  
"Come on Slytherin! Follow me!" yelled out Draco as he led the house down to the Great Hall.   
The wizards and witches all followed behind him chatting with each other about the new enforced rule of prefects leading the way now. Malfoy ignored them, rolling his eyes as they entered the Great Hall. When the last student of his house was in Draco turned to leave the hall.  
"Hey! Draco, where are you going?" called out Pansy Parkinson followed in the rear by Crabbe and Goyle.  
The blond turned around irritated. He had to meet Dumbledore in five minutes about something and he didn't need those three to distract him.  
"Yes?" Malfoy asked curtly.  
"Where are you headed off to? Why don't you have breakfast with us?" Pansy asked motioning to the Slytherin breakfast table.  
Draco looked at his watch and shook his head. "I can't, Pansy. I have to meet one of the teachers in five minutes."  
Pansy arched an eyebrow. "What for?"  
"To make up a test," he shrugged in reply. "Well see you guys later."  
The Slytherin prefect then walked briskly out the hall and down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. When he approached the doors he gave the password.  
"Every Flavor Beans."  
The doors parted and Malfoy walked through. Inside the portraits snored lazily and a few gave him drowsy looks accompanied by serious yawns.  
" Uh, Professor? It's Draco," Malfoy spoke softly into the dimly lit room.  
Suddenly a set of doors opened and Professor Dumbledore walked through and motioned for Draco to sit down at the chairs besides his desk.  
" Ah Mr. Malfoy. It's good to see you. As you know we have some things to talk about," explained Dumbledore taking a seat.  
The grey eyed boy merely nodded in response.  
" First off, you will begin you're training tomorrow. You will be taught a few defensive spells and tactics to protect yourself. You will begin your training tomorrow night and please do not tell anyone," the headmaster explained.  
"Of coarse," Draco said nodding. "But, Professor, who will train me?"  
Dumbledore rubbed his chin thoughtfully and adjusted his half moon spectacles.  
"There is no point in keeping it from you any longer, Mr.Malfoy. Professor Snape is a spy for our side and a rather good one at that. He will instruct you in the ways of spying."  
The sixteen-year-old's mouth fell agape upon hearing this.  
"Professor Snape?" he asked Dumbledore in amazement.  
Dumbledore only nodded. "Yes, and tomorrow night you are to meet him his classroom for your training."  
"Okay, sure." Draco responded.  
The headmaster rose from his chair walked towards the doorway leading out of his office. Draco did the same and stood face to face with him.  
"Well then, Draco, tomorrow then in Professor Snape's room," Dumbledore spoke.  
"Right. I'll be there," Malfoy replied.  
With that Dumbledore gave Malfoy a farewell and the boy wizard headed down the hall towards his first class of the day. As he was walking he heard the muffled sobbing noises further down the halls. Draco remained motionless for a moment as he tried to place them.  
It can't be Moaning Mrytle, he thought to himself.  
Malfoy quickened his steps and stopped in shock to see Hermione on the ground sobbing violently. She stopped abruptly and gasped upon him looking down on her.  
"Granger?" asked Draco. He stooped down and looked at her in confusion.  
Hermione sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand  
"Uh, ... it. ..must be my allergies," Hermione stuttered out and attempted to grab her books. " Oh dear, I'm going... to be late."  
The Gryffindor grabbed her books, got to her feet, and attempted to walk away but a hand forced her to stay in the spot.  
"No wait, Granger. Something's not right. You're usually not all upset. What happened?" Draco spoke in hushed tones.  
The brown hair girl stared in amazement at him then shook her head.  
"What do you care? You're Malfoy and I'm that mudblood girl you can't stand."  
Draco said nothing but only stood there looking directly into her brown eyes.  
The witch said nothing and turned to start her walk again.  
"Let's just say I changed," called out Malfoy.  
Hermione paused in mid stride and turned her head around.  
"What?"  
Draco shrugged and shifted uneasily. He then looked up at her and gave a small smile.  
"I changed. I grew up since then. People change."  
The Gryffindor took a breath and walked uncertainly towards the Slytherin. She then sat down on the cobbled stone floor and patted a spot for Draco to sit. He did so.  
"So, you actually want to know my problem?" Hermione asked him.  
Draco nodded and the girl sighed.  
"If you must know, Malfoy. I was crying because of Harry."  
Hermione looked over at Draco only to not see him smirking at this or laughing but, looking intense.  
"Why? What happened?" he asked  
Hermione nervously bit her lip.  
"It's just that he's been attacked. Harry is my best friend and all. I like Ron too but without Harry he'll go nuts seeking revenge. It'd be so much simpler if Harry hadn't been hurt. And do you want to know the worse part? Now that Harry's been attacked what will the Dark Lord do next?" she sputtered out and then broke out into more violent sobs.  
Draco fidgeted nervously then placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Come on, Hermione! It'll be okay! Potter will be back in no time! You'll see. Nothing will happen," Malfoy soothed.  
Hermione only continued to cry and Draco (Having not else encouraging come to his mind.) did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her.  
"It'll be okay. You'll see. Shhhh," he whispered.  
Hermione only continued to sob softly in his shoulder and Draco just sat there and let her. Maybe the roll of playing Harry started to affect him but he didn't mind. He had a more difficult task ahead of him.  
  
  
I know it's a short chapter but who cares! Just read and respond! 


End file.
